Crimson
Plot Part I: Cast Away The [[Order of Darkness|Order's]] armada continues towards the capital of [[Veyriel]]. While on the way, [[Ken|Ken's]] ship, the ''[[Queen Fury]]'', crashes into a [[Ghost Ship]]. Unable to sail until repairs are completed, [[Vesper]], [[Raven]], and Ken proceed to explore the ship while [[Shana]] stays behind in a bout of illness. While exploring, it is revealed that the ship was once pursued and destroyed by Ken, more than a thousand years ago. The Ghost Ship then begins to sink as the group narrowly escapes. The following day as the armada enters the [[Sea of Mul]], Ken is reminded of [[Leviathan]], the guardian of the seas, and just as he is about to warn the armada, Leviathan strikes. Ken, Shana, Raven, and Vesper fight the beast but are unable to defeat it. As Leviathan destroys the ''Queen Fury'', the group is knocked unconscious and left stranded on an island. While on the island, the group is captured by [[Amnell|Amnell's]] forces and are taken to Veyriel for imprisonment. During their imprisonment, riots begin to break out, providing an opportunity for the Order to escape. Having failed their objective, the group hijacks a prototype airship and make their way to [[Amnesia]]. Part II: Unbridled Knowledge Upon arriving to Amnesia, Ken begins to formulate a new plan in dealing with the [[Black Knights]], while Raven and Vesper take ''[[The Invincible]]'' to pursue a different lead in the [[Tower of the Ancients]]. While in the tower, the two are separated and Vesper makes her way to the archives at the top floor. Meanwhile, Raven, knowing what information lies in the archives, attempts to reach Vesper before she can discover it. Vesper, curious and still doubtful that Ken has told her the whole truth, begins searching for answers. Vesper finds out that the Order of Darkness traces back to an [[Seraphim Royal Knights|ancient order of knights]] led by a [[Haile]] and [[Messam St. Evremond]] more than 10,000 years ago, along with various records of Ken's involvement throughout history. She also finds documents describing a dark god named [[Kharsis]] that was sealed away by the [[Vesper (goddess)|goddess]], and that the only way of breaking that seal lies within a sacred blade named [[Ken#Caladbolg|Caladbolg]]. Vesper realizes that Ken means to use Caladbolg to release Kharsis and destroy the world. Raven finds Vesper in the room and demands to know what she has found out, but before he can, Vesper unknowingly enters the second stage of her [[Affinity]]. Raven is wounded, and Vesper accidentally opens a portal to [[Firewall]]. Vesper awakens in Firewall, in the presence of Kharsis, who tells her the destruction of the world is inevitable, and reveals that Vesper is the reincarnation of the goddess that sealed him away more than 10,000 years ago. He then banishes her from his realm. Meanwhile, Ken, who has second thoughts of sending Vesper to the tower, makes his way there and finds a wounded Raven. After hearing Raven's explanation, Ken orders the immediate capture of Vesper and names her a traitor. Vesper awakens at [[Mount Anthor]] and is subsequently captured by [[Hecate]]. Vesper is then taken to Excelia and is sentenced to confinement for all time. Part III: Where Two Paths Converge=